Shale
Shale is a character in Satellite City. She made her debut in the episode "Hello Stranger". Appearance Shale has a pale, smooth, pinkish skin, that sags in some areas. Azure blue fur can be found in spots around their legs, and a rush of mostly blue hair runs from their back and up to their head - creating a mohawk. Their fingers and toes sport some deadly looking blue talons, while their tail appears almost like that of an earth rodent. Their face is covered in Blue and brown markings, accenting and highlighting elements of their face After her fight with Wexle in ''Hello Stranger, ''Shale lost her left arm at the elbow. Personality Very little is known about Shale's personality. Their voice tone is reedy and harsh, and they appear quick to defend thier Grand Voice Locket. Background Very little is known about their background, though they are known to be staunch followers of Locket. So much so that they are willing to fight off Wexle to ensure that Locket has time to escape. Abilities Immortality: All Kivouachian's are immortal due to their cellular structure and the ability to control the length of their own telomeres, because of this they cannot die naturally of age. The only way a Kivouachian can die is if their DNA is damaged and left un-mended. '''Regeneration: '''Kivouachian's are capable of regenerating skin, limbs, tissue, and other body parts. Even dismemberment is of little threat to them. '''Transformation: '''Kivouachian's have the ability to rewrite their own DNA and density at the flick of the wrist, giving them the freedom to re-create parts of themselves whenever they'd like to whatever they'd like (ex; Wexle's arms turning into blades when she fights Dorothy, Lucy Lacemaker turning herself into a swarm of flies, etc). '''Contortion: '''Sometimes Kivouachian's were dismembered at the head for whatever reason it may be; sometimes for pleasure and sometimes for play. But all have the ability to stay alive for extremely long periods of time without the head. Of course this becomes invalid once the head is eaten, burned, or dissolved, but if not - they are simply unconscious. Those with weak genes will usually die after a couple thousand years without their heads on, and most will need aid when it comes to actually putting it back on. But there are the rare, lucky few (ex; Lucy Lacemaker) who's heads will naturally return to their bodies without help. Relationships Locket - Shale clearly still regards Locket as her leader, and is shown to defend her at any cost. Wexle - There is some animosity, especially after losing their arm to them. Fontaine - Much like Wexle, there is some Animosity Hayden - Unknown, but presumed to be on good terms due to being on the same side Hux - There is a small partnership apparent, though this is mere speculation. Dorothy - Not much is known about their personal interactions, but they seem to be on good terms, as they both serve Locket and fought Wexle together. Out of Character Trivia * Shale Was First revealed with Hux on the FENNAH Discord, a short while before their first episode. Category:Characters Category:Season Two